


Falling out of love.

by ShevinesChild



Category: Adam Levine - Fandom, Maroon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevinesChild/pseuds/ShevinesChild
Summary: Prompt: Describe the same character twice. Once to fall in love with them and again to be repulsed by them.Basically describing Adam Levine's flaws as well as his non-flaws.





	Falling out of love.

**_The Pros:_ **

Hazel eyes, short but styled black hair, and a charming smile. His voice sounds like angels singing and I swear his style is like he just walked off the runway every single day. Even just waking up out of bed, his hair is messy but it's still beautiful, his voice is rough and just simply... beautiful, arousing even. His hazel eyes laced with tiredness, but still shine bright in the beautiful sunlight.

**_The cons:_ **

Every man has his down falls as well though. He's messy, never remembers where he puts things and his room is just..gross. Pants lying in the living room, his wallet is most likely ending up in the cupboard somewhere. He sleeps a lot despite his very busy schedule, and he's often late to things. He leave cups, plates, cans, bottles wherever they land and he's never cleaning them up. 

 

_**Summary:** _

_Though he's beautiful and everything a girl looks for in a man looks wise, he's not perfect. Nobody is really but his downfalls over power his strengths. Sadly_ _I've had to let him go. So to whoever gets him next, remember that there's room for him to change. Treat him right as he will treat you right._

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't to be offensive to anyone. I'm actually a big fan of Adam of and his band. I just wrote this to try and get back into writing. The prompt was something that got my interest so I went with it.


End file.
